


We'll Talk in the Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We’ll talk in the morning. When you’re sober and not on the edge of falling asleep.”





	We'll Talk in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: taxi.  
Also for the [15kisses](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: scent.

Isa opened the cab’s door and helped a drunk Lea inside before sliding in next to him and telling the driver their address. Lea immediately snuggled up against him, nuzzling against Isa’s neck and sighing softly, mumbling something unintelligible. 

“What was that?” Isa asked, carding his fingers through Lea’s hair. 

Lea lifted his head long enough to say, “You smell good,” before dropping it back into Isa’s shoulder and nuzzling him again. 

“It’s probably that drink you spilled on me earlier. Do I smell a little fruity?”

Lea nodded. “I bet you taste good too,” he mumbled. 

Isa just shook his head, smiling to himself as a memory played in his mind of when they were still teenagers and broken into Lea’s older brother’s liquor cabinet. “You never could hold your alcohol.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing. Just relax, Lea. We’ll be home soon enough.”

Lea nodded and after a moment, his breathing slowed, indicating that he had fallen asleep. 

Once they returned to their apartment, Isa helped Lea inside, the later stumbling and leaning heavily on Isa. They got to Lea’s room and Isa dropped Lea on the bed, helping him out of his coat and shoes. 

“Do you have your binder on?”

“Hmmm?” Lea mumbled, already half asleep again. He blinked his eyes open and stared up at Isa, a soft smile on his face. “Do you know how pretty you are?”

Isa just rolled his eyes and helped Lea into a sitting position. “Binder, Lea. Are you wearing one?”

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s get it off. You’ve probably been wearing it longer that you should have.” He pushed up the bottom of Lea’s shirt and Lea raised his arms so Isa could get it off. He set it aside for the moment and started to take off Lea’s binder.

“You take such good care of me, Isa.”

Isa smiled softly, grabbing Lea a different shirt to wear. Once it was on, Lea grabbed his hands, holding them in his own. “I mean it, Isa. You’ve always taken such good care of me.”

“Not always,” Isa said, frowning and looking away from Lea. He pulled his hands out of Lea’s grip. “Come on, let’s get your pants off so you can go to sleep.”

“Don’t do that?”

“Do what?”

“Frown. You never looked good when you frowned.”

Isa sighed, tossing Lea’s pants towards the corner where his dirty clothes were thrown about and said, “Go to bed, Lea.” He started to turn away, but Lea grabbed his arm, yanking him down and nearly toppling both of them. Isa barely had time to react before Lea was smashing their lips together. Isa stopped breathing for a moment, his body suddenly going very still as Lea kissed him. Then Lea was letting go and whispering, “I still love you, Isa.”

The world seemed to stop and for a moment, they were kids again, confessing to each other under the moon. He let out a shaky breath and pulled away. He touched the man’s cheek and gently caressed it, wanting to spill everything he had been holding back, but he knew that this was not the right moment. 

“Let’s talk in the morning,” Isa said and dropped his hand away, but Lea wasn’t ready to let him leave and grabbed him around the waist. 

“No. Stay. I want you to stay. Please.”

“Lea,” He said with a stern voice. “We’ll talk in the morning. When you’re sober and not on the edge of falling asleep.”

Lea pouted and dropped his arms away. “Promise that we’ll talk?”

Isa nodded. “I promise.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Lea’s forehead. “Get some sleep, Lea.” He pulled away and started towards the door, Lea already snoring before he was gone.


End file.
